young_avengers_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Fifty Two Retire
This is the sixth episode of season five and the fiftieth overall in the series. Previous Episode:Episode Fifty Next Episode: Young Avengers The Movie Plot Cassandra is released from the hospital, Shilo meets her outside with flowers and a limo, he tells her he is taking her away, to live on an Island he just bought and run their companies... she tells him she can't... she has responsibilities, he is upset, but asks her to come with him for dinner anyway, she kisses him and does. Luke wakes up in a cave, he looks around, The Old Crone comes out, she tells him she saved him, because he is beautiful. He tells her he has a vendetta, she tells him to go do his will, and come to her for anything, he is now her son. Billy wakes up, and snuggles with Teddy next to him, they kiss and Teddy says after everything they have been through, hes glad they ended up together again. Billy tells Teddy they should get married. Teddy agrees and Billy magically makes a ring for Teddy. Tsu, Z'Reg hangout half naked outside, when they are approaches by Lyja, they all talk all talk, Lyja suggests Z'Reg lead them as they leave Earth, and they will soon, Z'Reg wants to but doesn't want to leave Tsu, who he hugs. Josh trains with America and Elijah, Elijah and America don't get along well. Josh tries to think of a way to make them bond. Kate walks into the Bugle, and tells Cole and Anne she wants to meet with them. She tells Cole, she has been thinking, about retirement, and she is going to leave to Bugle to Cole, and make Anne is assistant. Cole Thanks her, and tells her he will run the Bugle with care, She says she will stay a shareholder encase he needs her for anything. Luke breaks into a S.H.I.E.L.D prison, he kills the guards and opens the cells to Peter, and Maxwell. He tells them, it is time to finally kills the damn Young Avengers. Billy calls a team meeting, Teddy, Cassandra, Kate, Tsu, Z'Reg, Elijah, America and Josh all attend. Billy and Teddy announce their engagement and their quitting the team, not in shock, Cassandra admits to her desire to leave town with Shilo, Z'Reg also announces that he is leaving the Planet with the Skrulls to start anew, this kinda surprises Teddy. Josh then says he will tell S.H.I.E.L.D. Of the teams breakup, and he will take Elijah and America to New Jersey for bonding time, Kate says she will go with them. Tsu admits she misses home, and will be leaving for Hala, Z'Reg looks shocked but this is their kind of break up. Just then they get a message, stating the outbreak of Maxwell and Peter at the hands of Luke. Josh tells them one more fight, then they can go home for good. Peter, Maxwell and Luke walk into the Empire State Building, Luke shoots a rocket launcher and sets off an explosion, Peter makes his arm a machine gun and shoots up the place, Maxwell does the same with a gun. Billy, Teddy, Kate, Cassandra, Elijah, Tsu, Z'Reg, America and Josh arrive for their last fight. Teddy and Tsu shoot Peter, killing him. Elijah super speeds and throws Luke into a wall. Z'Reg punches Maxwell but Maxwell shoots him, then shoots Josh, who dies. Cassandra pulls out a lazer gun and shoots off Maxwell's head. Luke stands up to face Billy, Kate, America and Elijah, he gets mad but Kate tazers him and he he is knocked out. Kate tells him he is scum and always will be. Luke is then teleported away. Luke appears in front of The Old Crone, and Tempus, and they tell him they still need him. Billy and Teddy get married, Kate, Cassandra, Tsu and America on one side, Elijah, Z'Reg, Shilo and Vision on the other. Z'Reg, Lyja and #96 leave in a ship, Tsu leaves in a different ship. Cassandra and Shilo arrive on their Island. Kate, Elijah and America go to New Jersey to live with Aunt Sally. Billy and Teddy work at the top of Lang Industries in New York, as you pull out to see the city, then the planet, then the galaxy, then a flash of light. Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Kate Bishop Cassandra Lang Tsu-Zana Elijah Bradley America Chavez Tempus Old Cronee Luke Cage Peter Petiski Maxwell Dillion Cole Cooper Anne Shilo Conrad Lyja Vision #96 Sally Bradley Category:Season Five Category:Episodes